Dozer machines are used to move material and/or alter work surfaces at a worksite. Such machines may be configured to push material and form piles at a location on the worksite. It is sometimes desired to have a certain number of piles, which are substantially of equal size (for example, similar height) to be positioned at regular intervals along a defined distance. Subsequent to positioning, the piles are then compacted to form a new surface layer, upon which another sequence of piles may be positioned.
However, in operation the dozer may not form piles of equal sizes due to variables such as depressions on the work surface, shedding of material, etc. Accordingly, the piles may be of varying size. Compaction of such piles of varying size may form an uneven surface, which is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,404,239 (hereinafter referred to as U.S. Pat. No. 9,404,239) relates to a computer-implemented method for determining a cut location for a machine implement. The method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,404,239 includes comparing a target cut volume to a projected cut volume associated with each boundary of a selected bin, designating the cut location as the boundary most closely approximating the target cut volume if both of the projected cut volumes at the boundaries are either greater than or less than the target cut volume. The method further includes designating the cut location as an average of the boundaries if the projected cut volumes at the boundaries are greater than and less than the target cut volume.